memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Enterprise history
“Let’s make sure history never forgets the name, ''Enterprise!”'' – Captain Jean-Luc Picard ]] The name Enterprise has a longstanding history as a ship name, starting some time prior to the 18th century and lasting at least into the 26th century. The legacy of the Enterprise was honored at various places, including: * 602 Club: [[USS Enterprise (XCV 330)|USS Enterprise (XCV 330)]] (ENT: "First Flight") * Captain's quarters aboard the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01): [[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]], [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise (CVN-65)]], ''Enterprise'' (OV-101) (ENT: "United," among others) * Recreation room aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]: [[USS Enterprise (CV-6)|USS Enterprise (CV-6)]], Enterprise (OV-101), USS Enterprise (XCV 330), USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) * Observation lounge aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]], [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]], [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") * Observation lounged and Captain's ready room aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) (Star Trek: First Contact; Star Trek: Nemesis) History Pre-Spaceflight History The HMS Enterprize was a noted sailing ship, in the United Kingdom's Royal Navy. It was active in the 18th century. (ENT: "United") A brig named Enterprise also sailed in this era. This ship was historic enough to have holoprograms set on it in the 24th century. (Star Trek Generations) The USS Enterprise (CV-6) was an aircraft carrier that served in World War II. (ENT: "Storm Front") Its successor was the USS Enterprise (CVN-65), which was one of the earliest nuclear-powered carriers. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Early Spaceships The first space shuttle was the Enterprise (OV-101). An early starship was the USS Enterprise (XCV 330). (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Starfleet Starships The Enterprise (NX-01) was the first Warp 5 starship to be launched. The prototype of the NX class, it was launched in 2151 and would be decommissioned in 2161. It participated in early first contact missions, the Xindi incident, and several other missions during its illustrious career under Captain Jonathan Archer. (Star Trek: Enterprise) The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a ''Constitution''-class starship that served under five captains from 2245 to 2285. It's most famous commander was Captain James T. Kirk, whose five-year mission aboard the Enterprise became legendary. (Star Trek: The Original Series) The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) was a refit Constitution-class vessel, under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. The ship was launched in 2286, and served during the Khitomer Conference prior to its decommissioning in 2293. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) was a variant ''Excelsior''-class starship launched in 2293. It was under the command of Captain John Harriman, and was noted for rescuing 47 El-Aurians from the Nexus. (Star Trek Generations) The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) served in the early-to-mid 24th century under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett. An ''Ambassador''-class starship, it was the first starship Enterprise to be destroyed with all hands lost. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) was a ''Galaxy''-class starship that served from 2363 to 2371. Commanded by Captains Jean-Luc Picard, William T. Riker, and Edward Jellico, the Enterprise-D was the flagship of Starfleet and made first contact with over 30 species. It also participated in the Klingon Civil War and was the first starship to visit another galaxy. (Star Trek: The Next Generation; Star Trek Generations) The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) was a ''Sovereign''-class starship launched under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2372. It participated in the Battle of Sector 001 and was nearly destroyed by the Scimitar in the Bassen Rift. (Star Trek: First Contact; Star Trek Nemesis) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created by the Sphere Builders, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J)]] participated in the Battle of Procyon V. (ENT: "Azati Prime") In the mirror universe, the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] was the flagship of the Terran Starfleet. It was commanded by Captain Maximilian Forrest and was destroyed by Tholians in 2155. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly") The [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] was a ''Defiant''-type starship under the commands of Christopher Pike and James T. Kirk. This was the first Terran starship to come in contact with members of our universe. (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") Background There is one real-world Enterprise in development that is unlikely to exist in Star Trek's history for two reasons: 1) It is named in honor of Star Trek’s ship, and 2) in Trek’s history spaceflight was already more advanced than this ship by 1996. * VSS ''Enterprise (2008 – 2013) Virgin Space Ship, the first of the Virgin Galactic fleet.'' Apocrypha * In the non-canon Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology, the USS Enterprise XCV 330 was stated as being launched in 2123, and as being a Declaration-class. * In the short story "Iron and Sacrifice" in the anthology "Tales from the Captain's Table", the Enterprise-B is described as still being in service beyond 2315. * In the Star Trek: The Lost Era novel "Well of Souls," the Enterprise-C is described as being launched in 2332. * In the alternate future seen in the DS9 book trilogy Millennium, the Enterprise-E was destroyed and replaced with the U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701-F. The ship was commanded by Jean-Luc Picard, but was given over to William T. Riker after Picard's promotion to admiral. However, the new Enterprise was lost with all hands in a horrific battle that saw the destruction of Earth. This timeline was undone thanks to the efforts of Benjamin Sisko and the rest of Deep Space 9's crew. See also * Other vessels named Enterprise Category:Star Trek